Question: Simplify the following expression. $ (3 + (6 - 4 \times 2)) \times 1 $
Solution: $ = (3 + (6 - 8)) \times 1 $ $ = (3 + (-2)) \times 1 $ $ = (3 - 2) \times 1 $ $ = (1) \times 1 $ $ = 1 \times 1 $ $ = 1 $